For reasons of fuel economy, noise reduction, limitation of operating duration and thus wear of the aircraft engines (e.g. jet engines, turboprop engines) etc., it has been proposed to motorize the wheels of their landing gears in order to enable them to move autonomously on hub airports.
It is known to produce this motorization of a landing gear wheel by means of a motorization device comprising a motor, for example an electric motor, a reducing device and a rotational coupling device between the output of the reducing device and the wheel rim.
Furthermore, when an aircraft is in locomotion on the ground, the axles and the wheels of the landing gears undergo high deformations due to the weight of the aircraft transmitted to the axles by the legs of the landing gears.
It is thus necessary for the device for coupling between the wheel, which deforms but which also follows the deformations of the axle, and the motor/reducing device assembly, which is joined to the landing gear, to be capable of absorbing these deformations.
To attempt to solve this problem, a device is known from document FR 0959586 in which a drive ring for driving the motor/reducing device assembly is linked to the wheel rim by metal springs which enable deformations or movements of the rim relative to the ring to be absorbed.
However, such a device does not enable optimal transmission of the torque between the drive ring and the wheel.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.